Endearingly
by yumi michiyo
Summary: Anna and Elsa discuss terms of endearments, consider appropriate ones for each other, and conclude they aren't necessary. Elsanna fluff, plain and simple.


**Author's Note:** I had the idea to write about Elsanna endearments, and why there isn't really a need for them, but then the girls took over.

* * *

Anna had been the one who had started it. Warm and content over hot chocolate and a roaring fire, she'd looked up from her cosy nest in Elsa's arms.

"Hey, Elsa?"

"Hmmm?"

Anna toyed idly with a loose thread on the blanket. "I've been thinking…"

"That's hardly unusual. It's something most people do," said Elsa dryly, and was slapped on the hand for it.

"That's not what I meant!"

"Fine. Sorry." The older girl pressed a quick kiss to Anna's temple. "What was it you were going to say?" she asked placatingly.

"Well, you call me Anna, don't you?"

Elsa blinked in confusion. "… Because that's your name," she said slowly, as though talking to a child.

Anna made a harrumphing noise of frustration. "This sounded a lot better in my head… okay. What I'm trying to say is, we don't have any pet names or endearments for each other."

"… No. Should we?" Now Elsa looked so worried, her younger sister bit back a laugh and kissed her cheek.

"No! Well, we could. If you want to. I don't mind!"

The young queen frowned thoughtfully. "I don't know, Anna. To be honest, the whole thing sounds rather clichéd. And anyway, I'm not sure which one suits you…"

Anna snuggled closer. "Just toss out a few ideas, and I'll see which one I like. Then I'll do the same for you."

"Alright…" mumbled Elsa dubiously. "Uh. Darling."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Eurgh. It sounds like we've been married for twenty years, and have three kids."

"We have Olaf," Elsa reminded her. "Does he count as a kid?"

She giggled in response. "True. But I don't feel like a darling."

"Alright then… Sweetheart."

"Hearts aren't sweet. Chocolate is."

"'Chocolate heart' doesn't have quite the same connotation, Anna."

"But it sounds more delicious."

Elsa ignored her. "Baby."

"God, no. It's already bad enough we're sisters without complicating it with parental issues."

"Coupled with the fact you can be _such_ a baby sometimes…"

Anna poked her sister in the ribs. "Look who's talking, Queen-Snuggle-a-lot."

The queen stifled a laugh. "Fine. Dear heart."

"Again with the heart…" Anna touched her lover's chest. "This one's good enough for me."

"Flatterer," said Elsa, dropping a kiss on the strawberry-blonde hair. "How about… angel."

The princess shrieked with laughter and nearly slid off the chaise lounge, startling her sister badly.

"That's just – oh god – I can't even – "

Elsa sighed. "Fair enough. No one who's seen you first thing in the morning would ever use _that _particular term of endearment…"

"Hey!" protested Anna. "As though _you're_ a perfect little ray of sunshine."

"Point taken. Moving on… beloved."

"It's… not bad, but kinda clichéd," commented the younger girl. "Along with 'love'."

"Honey," suggested Elsa.

Anna shot her a look that clearly said 'you've-gotta-be-kidding-me'.

"How about... snowbug."

"Snowbug?" said Anna incredulously. "You're really running out of steam, aren't you?"

Still smiling, the blonde girl ran a finger down the back of Anna's neck, lightly grazing the skin, trailing lower and lower still; she was rewarded with a delicious shiver.

"Any more ideas?" said Anna in a suddenly husky voice, now wishing they'd get off the topic and do something else more exciting. Preferably something that involved Elsa's naked form…

"… Snowflake?"

"Snowflake?!" Anna scrunched up her nose in thought. "Perhaps, but it's not really me." She held up a hand, squinting at it. "I mean, snowflakes are beautiful and delicate..." The younger girl trailed off, and then added, "Like your snowflakes. And your ice."

"_You're _beautiful." Her face suddenly serious, Elsa's arms slid over Anna's shoulders, gently turning the princess around to face her. "Maybe not delicate, though."

Anna leaned into the touch. A contented sigh escaped her lips. "Then how would you describe me?"

"Radiant." Slender fingers trailed through Anna's loosely-braided hair. "Strong." They traced circles, feather-light, over her collar bone. "Amazing." The last word was whispered into Anna's ear as Elsa brought their foreheads together; she closed her eyes.

"You're so biased," Anna finally managed, chuffing back a laugh when her lover's finger tapped her nose in retaliation for her impertinence. It quickly turned into a sigh when Elsa kissed her nose.

"No, I'm not. It's the truth." The intense blue of Elsa's eyes was a little overwhelming up close; the honest affection in them caused the younger girl's breath to catch.

"I love you," said Anna simply, her heart skipping a beat.

She giggled as a crimson flush spread over Elsa's cheeks. "I love you too, Anna," mumbled the older girl.

Anna kissed her forehead. "You're cute."

"Cute? Who's the biased one now?"

"We can both be biased. Fair enough?"

Elsa answered her with a kiss, that quickly deepened; hands sliding over heated skin, tongues battling for dominance as they explored each other's mouths –

– when they broke apart for air, Anna rested her head in the crook of Elsa's neck; the older girl's arms wrapped protectively around her shoulders.

"We got distracted," she pouted.

"Is that my fault too?"

"Mayyybe…" The strawberry-blonde tilted her face and began nibbling on Elsa's neck. The blonde bit back a moan.

"You know what I'd like to hear from you?" breathed Anna.

With great difficulty, Elsa turned her attention from the pleasurable heat pooling in her stomach and focused on Anna. "What?"

She smiled slyly. "My name. Screamed at the top of your lungs."

The blonde girl smirked. "Me first." Before Anna could reply, she was flipped back on the sofa, Elsa's arms pinning her down. Her blonde braid, quickly becoming unbound, fell in loose waves, framing Elsa's face.

Anna still could have replied, but lips on hers, and urgent hands running down the sides of her body banished all coherent thought.


End file.
